Neon Nostrade
|kana = ネオン=ノストラード |rōmaji = Neon Nosutorādo |name = Neon Nostrade |japanese voice = Yuko Maekawa (1999) Kana Ueda (2011) |english voice = Jasmin Dobranski (1999) Faye Mata (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 70 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Female |age = 16 |hair = Pink (Manga; 1999) Cerulean (2011) |eyes = Brown (Manga) Blue (1999; 2011) |status = Unknown |affiliation = Nostrade Family |occupation = Flesh Collector |previous occupation = Fortune Teller |relatives = Light Nostrade (Father) |type = Specialization |abilities = Lovely Ghostwriter (Angelic Auto Writing) (Former) |image gallery = yes}} Neon Nostrade (ネオン=ノストラード, Neon Nosutorādo) is the daughter of Light Nostrade of the Nostrade Family and a flesh collector.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance In the 2011 anime, Neon has blue hair tied back with a yellow bow, and has a rather petite figure. She wears a pink and red striped top and a plain white dress, as well as very large purple shoes. In the 1999 version, she has pink hair with a pink and white dress. When she sneaks into the Underground Auction, she wears a plain night gown and large sandals. Personality Neon is a spoiled and self-centered young lady. She throws tantrums whenever she does not get things her way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 She is shown to be childlike in the way she lacks empathy for others. However, she first shows empathy towards another when her attendant Eliza is in grief.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Although being pampered and apathetic, Neon's traits are actually a product of childlike innocence and an inability to comprehend emotions beyond what a child can understand despite being sixteen years old. She is shown to be otherwise good-natured. Neon is also fond of collecting human body parts, which is the main reason why the Nostrade family had to attend the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City. Plot Yorknew City arc Neon welcomes her new bodyguards in her room as they are introduced to her by the head bodyguard Dalzollene. On August 31st, they travel from Ringon Airport to Yorknew City. On the way to Yorknew City, Dalzollene presents Neon with her work for September; she initially refuses to do them, but later negotiates a deal with her father, Light. Neon proceeds to use her Nen ability, Lovely Ghostwriter, to complete her work for September. That night, while Neon plays a game of cards with her attendees, Dalzollene contacts Light to inform him about his daughter's most recent fortunes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Upon learning that she is not allowed to attend the Underground Auction, Neon throws a giant tantrum, but later becomes completely exhausted from her tantrum and passes out. At 2 A.M. on September 2nd, after Uvogin escapes and kills Dalzollene, Kurapika and Squala awaken Neon and inform her of the current situation. Neon, however, shows no interest of what occurred and cares more for the Queen of Colco Mummy she wanted at the auction, and wants to know when the next auction will be held. Kurapika assures her the auction items are safe and the time when the auction will be held is unknown. Neon suggests they contact her father, and the remaining bodyguards vote for Kurapika to be the new leader in Dalzollene's absence. Neon introduces Kurapika to her father, who informs that Light would arrive the following night. As per Light's orders, Neon is to stay confined in her room, which greatly upsets her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 On September 3rd, after hearing the current situation, Light orders Neon to be sent home. Neon sulks at the thought of the auction being cancelled. Her father assures her that she could attend next year instead. Elated, Neon goes off to pack her things. Melody and Basho are assigned to guard Neon, while she is being escorted back to their mansion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Before going back home, Neon decides to have a shopping spree, accompanied by Melody, Basho, and Eliza. She uses the restroom, where she disguises herself, and later escapes her bodyguards undetected. As she storms out and decides to attend the auction herself, an illusive man carrying a photo of her watches her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 Later, Neon passes through the checkpoints around the city with Chrollo Lucilfer. She thanks him for letting her pass with him. At Cemetery Building, they have a drink and Chrollo mentions that he heard Neon being a fortune-teller, which Neon does not deny. She encourages Chrollo to provide all the prerequisites and proceeds to write his fortune in a notebook.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 When she finishes, Neon explains the nature of her fortune-telling. She is shocked to see Chrollo crying over his fortune. Chrollo asks if Neon believes in the afterlife, but she claims that she does not due to a quote by the Galactic Grandma, who inspired her to become a fortune teller. After a while, they decide to proceed to the auction ground. However, Chrollo swiftly knocks Neon unconscious. Putting up an act, Chrollo manages to get the mafioso Bean to get an ambulance for her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 Light and Kurapika arrive in the building and find Neon still unconscious in her room. Kurapika checks the Hunter Association website and finds out Neon's picture, along with the rest of the Nostrade bodyguards (aside from Melody and himself), are posted there. He theorizes that the person who came in contact with Neon used the website to figure out what she looked like. Furious, Light proclaims he would kill the man, but Kurapika calms him down and speculates a motive of the man who did it. He explains that the other bodyguards are on the way, ans predicts that the auction might be cancelled again for the upcoming battle. After the "deaths" of the Phantom Troupe members, Neon is transported to the local hospital via an ambulance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 With the auction starting again, Light orders Kurapika to acquire the Scarlet Eyes with no limit regarding the amount. In the end, Kurapika wins the Scarlet Eyes for 2.9 billion Jenny, which infuriates Light. Though initially concerned, Light assures himself that he would easily regain the money back, while raising his prestige within the community.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Neon wakes up with the Scarlet Eyes present, and thanks her father. Outside her room, Light thanks the bodyguards for their hard work and notes all that is left is to get a celebrity-used tissue in the auction tomorrow. He also orders Basho and Melody to accompany Neon on her shopping trips. On September 4th, Neon admires her Scarlet Eyes in her hotel room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 She also goes on another shopping trip, while Melody informs Kurapika that Basho is close to losing his temper.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 After Squala's death and Eliza's mental breakdown, Neon showed empathy and decided to go home early, not caring for the items she wanted from the auction. Greed Island arc Summoned by Light, Kurapika and Melody pass by Neon's room, who sits on her bed in wondering why her "ghost" would not come out any more. After Kurapika takes her father leadership in his failing organization, it is unknown what her role in the organization right now.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Succession Contest arc At some point, it is presumed that Neon met her demise, since her Nen ability, Lovely Ghostwriter had disappeared from Chrollo's Skill Hunter.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 377 Abilities & Powers When her father was the head of a Mafia clan, Neon had authority over his employees and access to his wealth, provided she had her father's permission. Her reputation caused her and her father to be liked by the Ten Dons, although her influence on the Mafia probably ended with the loss of her powers. Nen Neon is a Specialist. Although she never trained in Nen, she was able to develop a Hatsu ability, a feat that qualifies her as a genius. Her prophetic abilities allowed her father to be highly esteemed by the most powerful leaders of the Mafia. Neon's ability was stolen by Chrollo Lucilfer, and she is now unable to use it. Appearances in Other Media Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Note: Events occurring in the "Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission" movie do not constitute canon material. Neon attends the Battle Olympia tournament at Heaven's Arena, and is accompanied by Kurapika, Melody, and Linssen. Kurapika and Melody stay close to her side as she looks down at the ring. She takes her father's place in attending the tournament, as he was feeling ill at the time. She nearly falls asleep during Netero's speech out of boredom. Right before the tournament starts, she is interested in one of the competitors, and happily looks to Kurapika to talk with him about it, only to find him missing (he had gone to meet Hisoka). Along with everyone in the stadium, Neon is taken hostage. When she is freed during Biscuit's fighting against the intruders, she laughs excitedly as she watches the woman fight. After the tournament is finished, Neon returns home in a car filled with stuffed animals with Linssen as her driver. Kurapika and Melody accompany her in a separate vehicle.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Trivia * Her last name Nostrade is probably a reference to Nostradamus, the famous French seer, and ''La Cosa Nostra'', the nickname for the Italian mafia. * She has the same voice actress as Kalluto in the 1999 anime adaptation. * On Episode 41 of the 2011 series, she has a Pu figurine from ''YuYu Hakusho'' tied on her phone strap. * Neon's Hatsu ability, Lovely Ghostwriter, may have had its name and concept partially based on the term ghostwriter—someone hired to write various types of works that are officially credited to another person as the author. Not only part of the ability's action as well as its visual appearance are probably literal representations of the word "ghostwriter". ** The subname or second nomination of her ability, "Angelic Auto Writing", also suggests a reference to or inspiration from automatic writing (a.k.a. psychography)—which is a claimed psychic ability allowing a person to produce written words without consciously writing; the words purportedly arise from a subconscious, spiritual, or supernatural source (hence the form of angel/ghost of her summon). Translations around the World References ru:Неон Ностраде zh:妮翁•諾斯拉 Category:Female characters Category:Specialists Category:Geniuses Category:Mafia community